


Old Town Road

by kippenlovemail



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Costume Day (Andi Mack), Gen, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), How Do I Tag, Minor Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Old Town Road, Songfic, T.J. Kippen is a dumbass, he’s a cowboy, i referenced homestuck deal with it, let cyrus curse challenge, yeehaw, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippenlovemail/pseuds/kippenlovemail
Summary: TJ’s got the horses in the back.





	Old Town Road

**Author's Note:**

> this makes absolutely no sense lmao i based it off a dream i had a couple days ago,,, lets just uuuh pretend that nothing in 3x13 happened like at all its au time happy hiatus folks  
> also #letcyruscurse

With Jefferson’s costume day only two days away, everyone was quickly preparing their costumes, whether they were just simple jokes or extravagant group costumes. Cyrus was stuck with the latter. Though he wasn’t looking forward to the gray face paint and weird comments about some webcomic, Andi was excited, so he was too.

He just wished he knew what TJ was going to go as. Maybe he wasn’t a costume day guy? He could be like Jonah- wearing regular clothes and playing it off as something cool. Either way, Cyrus knew he’d like whatever TJ ended up doing.

____________________

Cyrus was so very, very wrong.

____________________

 

It was the beginning of lunch, and Cyrus hadn’t seen TJ all day. They didn’t have any classes together, but TJ usually stopped by Cyrus’ locker at least once between periods, so he was pretty confused. Was TJ sick? Or did he just skip school to avoid costume day? Cyrus didn’t think TJ would stay home just to skip out on a dumb school tradition, but then again there were a lot of things Cyrus didn’t know about TJ.

Lost in thought, Andi and Buffy brought him back to reality as they sat down at the table.

He looked over to them, frowning, “Hey, have either of you seen TJ today? I don’t think he’s at school.”

Buffy shrugged. “Maybe he just hates costume day.”

Accepting that as an answer, he dropped the subject and the three fell into a casual conversation about how they would pose for the costume day yearbook photo.

They talked for a few minutes, until they were distracted by the faint sound of music playing from outside the closed cafeteria doors. Buffy groaned and made a snarky comment about someone playing their music too loud, but Cyrus was curious about the source.

He couldn’t tell just what the song was yet, but it was definitely rap, no, country. Country rap? Now he was totally confused.

The music slowly increased in volume, as if the source was getting closer to the doors. He could just barely make out the lyrics now, and he assumed the source would be bursting through the door at any second.

_I’m gonna take my horse to the old town road I’m gonna riiiiiiiiiide till I can’t no more_

As the last word of the line was heard, the doors of the cafeteria suddenly burst open, causing Cyrus to flinch even though he was expecting it.

**_I’VE GOT THE HORSES IN THE BACK_ **

He didn’t have a clear view of who the person was yet, but the boy who came through the doors was badly singing- no, screaming, along to the lyrics as they blasted from a boombox he held on his shoulder.

“Oh my god.”

“Is that TJ?” Andi questioned, looking to Cyrus as if he had any clue what was going on. He didn’t.

Cyrus had to do a double take, and of course it was TJ. “Holy shit. What is he doing.”

Decked head to toe in the worst, most cliche cowboy costume, TJ was galloping around the cafeteria on one of those kiddie stick horses.

From across the cafeteria, he locked eyes with Cyrus.

‘What the hell are you doing?!” Cyrus mouthed as soon as he caught TJ’s attention, but rather than reply, TJ just shot him a wink and a smirk then continued on with whatever he was doing.

Buffy turned to Cyrus, “Can you make him stop please? If I have to hear any more of this song I’m literally going to scream.”

Andi nodded in agreement, “This is so bad. He has it on repeat Cyrus! On repeat!”

Rather than respond, Cyrus kept his attention on TJ’s shenanigans. Why did he have to be so extra?

After 3 (excruciating, if you asked Andi and Buffy) minutes, Dr. Metcalf finally walked into the cafeteria, and told TJ to turn off the music- but not before he had a good laugh at the situation first.

Seemingly pleased with what he had done, TJ pridefully hit stop on the music, and walked over to Cyrus’ table.

“Dude! What the hell was that???” Cyrus genuinely didn’t know what kind of answer he was expecting.

“Uh, isn’t it obvious? It’s costume day!” TJ smiled, and Cyrus immediately dropped his faux angry voice, and couldn’t help but softly smile back, but then replaced it again with confusion.

“What compelled you to literally gallop around the cafeteria blasting music? You could have just showed up in the costume and called it a day!”

TJ responded with a shrug and another small smile, “More fun this way.”

Buffy interjected the conversation with colorful complaints. “My ears are numb! If I have to hear that song one more time I’m going to kick your ass, TJ.”

He grinned, “You can try.”

He then proceeded to hit play on the boombox again, and gallop away from the table, leaving the cafeteria just like he entered- Old Town Road blaring and a trail of students’ laughter behind him.

Guess he had the horses in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far thank you so much for dealing with this dumbassery this is my first finished piece of fanfic writing ever and it’s uh. strange to say the least.   
> I’m just tryna make it through the hiatus cause I’ve already read every single finished piece of writing in the tyrus tag help me please


End file.
